


Christmas time (is here again)

by MarmaladeSkies (HazardLights)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 1960s, Christmas, Gen, Humor, Liverpool, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazardLights/pseuds/MarmaladeSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Christmas. The Beatles are backstage at The Cavern Club and George is wearing a Santa suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas time (is here again)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters are my interpretations, I don't know what they are/were really like. This story is for entertainment purposes only, no libel intended.

“Why am I the Santa?” George complained, scratching his face just below the fake fluffy beard.

“Because you’re extra food servings are starting to show,” John said, poking George in the stomach. Even though there were pillows shoved under the outfit to give George some extra padding, he could still feel John’s prodding finger.

“Oi, fuck you,” George said squirming away and nearly knocking over a stray microphone stand. George was not used to the wider circumference. “Would you still keep me in the band if I let myself get this big?” he asked, rubbing his oversized stomach as he checked his reflection in a dusty mirror nearby.

“Nah mate,” John said pulling the Santa hat over George’s eyes, “you’d scare away all the birds,” George took his Santa hat off and hit John over the head. “Why you little –” John said, getting the boy in a headlock and ruffling his hair.

“Knock it off boys,” Brian said as he came into the room. He took one look at George and smiled, “you look lovely George, very festive,”

“Piss off,” George grumbled as he rearranged his clothes and put the Santa hat back on.

Brian chuckled, “We should invite girls on stage and get them to sit on your lap,” the manager said.

“Hang on a minute!” John cried, “Nobody said anything about birds and lap dances,”

“Not lap dances John,” Brain chastised, frowning at the boy.

George bounced up onto his toes and smirked, “Maybe there will be lap dances if I tell them they’ve been naughty,” he said.

“George Harrison,” Paul said, scandalised, “Hamburg has created a monster!”

“Sorry, can we go back to the birds and lap-sitting?” John said, redirecting the discussion back to what he deemed important.

Brian shrugged, “Be a nice way to include the audience,”

“Right,” John said, eyeing George’s outfit with interest.

George picked up the red and green bag that was filled with nothing but sheets to make it look full. He walked up to John who was still sulking in the corner and said, “You can hold my sack John, it’s kinda heavy,”

John just snarled at him. Paul was laughing and shaking his head, “John’s used to handling heavy sacks,” Paul said, leaping out of the way before John could hit him round the head.

“Pricks,” John mumbled, shoving past them both in a strop. The two boys chuckled to themselves as they followed after John.

Once they were on stage, it took George less than a minute to realise that playing his guitar would prove to be difficult. After George slung the instrument over his shoulder, he discovered that the padding around his stomach meant that he wasn’t able to position his guitar properly, “Fuck!” He cursed, trying to manoeuvre the guitar into a comfortable spot. Eventually, the pillows ended up spilling onto the stage and George just kicked them off into the crowd.

When the band started playing the audience went mental; there were wolf whistles, cheers, laughter and so much screaming. George wondered whether he would ever get used to this kind of reception.

It didn’t take long for John to steal his Santa hat and for Paul to yank off his beard. George ended up looking like a skinny man in an oversized silly red suit. He probably wouldn’t be getting any lap dances tonight.


End file.
